


Something Borrowed

by corzalaura



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corzalaura/pseuds/corzalaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's getting ready for her wedding when an old acquaintance messes up her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

The tables in the ballroom were covered with snow white cloth, polished silverware shining on top of them. Roses decorated the room, all in the same faint yellow, as the ones in the bridal's bouquet. Back in the kitchen waited the three-tier wedding cake for it's call. A small bridal pair stood broadly smiling on top of it. Family and friends of the soon-to-be-married couple filled the church's benches, some of them clutching invitations in their hands, which proclaimed in radiant golden letters the wedding of Shaun Temple and Donna Noble.

Yes, every last detail was perfectly planned to create the wedding that Donna had dreamed of as a little girl, when she saw brides, beaming with happiness in their beautiful white dresses, at the cover of her mother's magazine.

Everything had been taken care of, the right priest, the best band, the fantastic caterer, everything, except for one thing.

"I need you to borrow me something!", Donna requested without looking up, as she noticed someone present behind her.

She was sitting infront of a dressing table, the fabric of her silky dress flowing down at the sides of the chair. The room she was in had been arranged to meet every brides need to get ready for her wedding. Beside the vanity stood a large full-length mirror, a comfortable love-seat was situated at the opposite wall and even a small mini-bar stood in the corner of the room, always filled with a few alcoholic drinks, to help the nervous bride to combat her anxieties.

Even though it was still half an hour until the ceremony would begin, Donna's hair was already in a neatly made bun and her make-up completely applied. All that was left to do were some finishing touches.

She put on the pair of earrings she had chosen to wear today. They were silver with a blue azurite glistening in the middle. She was already wearing the new lingerie beneath the layers of her wedding dress, a red strapless bra with black lace and a matching string. Her mother's old silver bracelet was the next thing she would apply to herself. The only thing she still needed was something borrowed to complete the old saying and make the start into her marriage as perfect as possible.

She heard the rustle of fabric behind her as she grabbed the bracelet lying infront of her, before a hand came from behind her into her view.

It wasn't the small, feminine hand of her mother or one of her friends, that she had expected, but a broad one with thick fingers and a few dark hairs on it's back. The hand was holding out a silky grey handkerchief on which a red letter was embroidered.

C

Startled, Donna let the bracelet drop out of her grasp and spun around.

The piece of jewellery made some uptight circles, before it lay completely still on the ground and the room was suddenly filled with heavy silence.

Donna tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she took in the sight of the man standing in the room. He looked completely like the last time she had seen him two years ago, except for the unruly looking beard covering his face. The dark eyes, the tailored suit, even the grey silk tie was still the same.

She cleared her throat as she finally found her voice back again.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?", she asked harshly, her eyes boring coldly into him.

"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I might come around, make a view deals. There are a lot of desperate bridesmaids attending a wedding", the demon answered in his usual cheeky manner. His voice was as deep and warm as she remembered it, the words rolling of his tounge seeming to be as smooth as the scotch he prefered to drink.

She scoffed at his poor evasiveness.

"Oh, stop it! I know you're not a salesman anymore."

Thinking about it, the facial hair made sense now. To reign over hell must be pretty time consuming, there was no time left for a shave. But she wasn't opposed to the new look, it actually suited him. He looked less like the new yorker book agent now, but more like the snarky demon underneath the meat suit. Somehow it made him look more dangerous, more imperious and more sexy.

Crowley stepped forward, making the redhead lean as far back as possible, and dropped the handkerchief on the edge of the vanity.

"You caught me. I came by to see how my favourite client is doing."

"On my wedding day?" She stared at him with her eyebrow perked up, trying to figure out, what he was up to.

"As good as any", he shrugged it off. "So, who is the lucky mate?"

"For starters, he's a human being", Donna snapped at him.

"You're really hurting my feelings, love. I feel like back in the good old days!"

Huffing, she stood up and snatched the bracelet off the ground.

"I'm sorry if it sounded sarcastic to you, I actually was trying to insult you."

"Well, now you're just flirting!"

"Crowley", she sighed, already tired of his cocky demeanour. "Why the hell are you here?"

The demons lips convulsed into a thin line as he studied her face with narrow eyes.

"You know why I'm here", his deep voice grumbled.

Donna started frantically to wring her hands infront of her.

"It's over!", she all but yelled at him. "It was good as long as it lasted, but we both choose our path and now we're living our separate lives."

"I didn't choose anything!", he spat back.

"One day you were just up and away. You knew exactly what I am and what I do and suddenly you decided that it wasn't the right thing for you", he snarled as he stepped closer to her.

"Does he even know that you were already married?"

She pushed past him and sat back down infornt of the vanity, slipping the bracelet on.

"They didn't count", she insisted without looking away from her hands' task. "I missed the first wedding, the other marriage was all in my head, and the last one was solemnized in a false chapel in Atlantic City."

Crowley hold up his hand, a golden band glistening on his ring finger.

"Doesn't make it fake to me."

He looked at her through the mirror, waiting for a response, but she didn't return his gaze. Instead she checked her hairdo once again and brought an astray streak of hair back in line.

Crowley let his hand drop and sighed loudly at her lack of responsiveness.

"I don't understand you. Since our deal, you know what great adventures you've had, what kind of extraordinary woman you are and yet you choose to live the rest of your life with Mr. Hen-pecked to rot in a tiny house that you owe to your bank. The last great adventure you'll go on is the caravanning to the next best camping ground."

"At least he didn't kill anyone!", she snapped as she spun back around.

The demon rolled his eyes.

"Always harping on the same theme."

"And he doesn't have a degree in bloody torturing!"

"He's probably life's bitch."

"His dog hunts squirrels, not human souls."

Donna was standing by now, one finger raised infront of her ex-lover's face and her furious eyes piercing through him.

"If it's anything to you", Crowley answered slowly, his anger vibrating underneath his calm words. "I haven't killed as many as your precious doctor."

His face flipped to the side and his cheek stung under the sudden slap Donna gave him.

"Ouch!", he exclaimed more out of surprise than actual pain. "Still a touchy subject."

"What gave you the hint?!", she asked sarcastically.

The demon smiled to himself.

"I really missed that. That fiery passion."

He laid a hand on her bare shoulder, but it was pushed off immediately.

"Hell's fires don't burn as hot as Donna Noble's fury", he mocked and put his hands on her hip. She grabbed his wrist to yank him away again, but his fingers clutched onto the fabric of her expansive dress. His other hand dashed forward and took hold of her neck. She was suddenly pulled flush against him and engulfed by his unique smell of earth and smoke.

Like being trapped in a burning forest, it shot through her head, before the demon pressed his lips to hers.

Startled Donna shoved him away and this time Crowley let himself be pushed off.

She focused her full-force glare at him, as her body quivered with anger. Her fingers itched with the urge to slap him again, but it would probably just broaden the goddamn grin on his face. He looked as proud as a kid that won at playing tag.

Gotcha, it's your turn!

Unsure of her next move, Donna bit her lower lip. All at once, her insides felt like they were filled with helium, as her body remembered the faint taste of expensivee scotch that lingered on her lips.

Following her next instinct, she grasped firm hold off his head and clashed their mouths back together.

Crowley was frozen to the spot, his lips still and unresponsive. He knew Donna had her principles and she just threw some of the most important ones over board. But, hell be blessed, he loved it when the little firecracker surprised him anew.

Donna's tounge stroke over his bottom lip, demanding entrance, and yanked him out of his musings. He sucked her tounge into his mouth and caressed it with his own.

As the need for air became too urgent, Donna pulled slightly back to take a deep breath, but they kept their faces close together, their noses touching lightly. Her eyes squinted down to his lips, his heavenly wicked lips that always entranced her either with their words or with their actions. She felt victorious as she saw that the crooked grin had successfully been whipped off his face.

Then their mouths were back together and she wasn't able to fathom another clear thought. Somewhere during the kisses, Crowley's hands have taken a hold on her hip and pulled her closer. She could feel his bodyheat through all the layers of fabric between them and suddenly it was her most important task to get rid of them all, so she could feel his skin again on her own.

She started with his tie and her practised fingers had it loosened within a few seconds. The small buttons of his dress shirt were a bigger challenge, but Crowley catched up very fast and helped her to get rid of the shirt. It didn't take much longer and the shirt, together with the suit jacket, landed next to the tie on the ground.

Donna let her nails ran down the renowned skin. The faint chesthair scratched slightly against her fingers and left the skin there with the same tingling sensation that she felt on her lips.

"The beard looks better than it feels", she murmured against his lips.

"Let me change your mind about that."

A mischievous glint twinkled behind his blown pupils and his hands glided along her hips down to her buttocks. A shriek escaped Donna as in one swift movement Crowley had lifted her up and dropped her on top of the vanity table.

"Careful with the dress!", she barked and slapped him across the chest. She regretted her words as soon as she saw the defiant look on his face. His hands gripped the garment thight and the sound of ripping fabric pierced through the room. A long tear run from her waist all the way down to the bottom of the skirt, and the two silky halves slided to the side, leaving her spreaded legs exposed.

"Goddamnit, Crowley!"

Letting her anger control her actions, she shoved hard against his shoulder, before she wanted to pull him back against herself, but Crowley had already sank to his knees and traced kisses along her inner tigh. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table tight and a long drawn moan left her mouth as he let his prickly beard scratch along the sensitive skin.

"Not bad", she stammered between soft sighs. "Not bad at all."

The demon continued to kiss and lick the insides of her thighs, deliberately avoiding where she really wanted the attention of his skillful mouth. She was about to say something as he suddenly nipped the tender skin with his teeth. Her whole body jerked with the unexpected pain that shot through every part of her, curling her toes and leaving a hot throb between her legs. The dressing table quaked under her flinch as Crowley repeated the action and then licked lazy strokes across the blooming bruise.

Missing the patience to wait any longer, Donna nudged her heal into his side. He looked up at her probing, instantly understanding the silent plea, that was drawn across her face. Her brows were contracted in pleasure, her kiss-swollen lips parted in a silent gasp.

He stood up and pressed another kiss to those deliciously red lips. Donna's hands grasped for his belt and unbuckled it urgently. Her fingers stroke over the rapidly growing bulge in his pants, making him thrust his hips unconsciously against her. Amused by his subtle reaction, she paused unbuttoning his trousers and pressed her full hand against his hardness. He screwed up his face and let out a sharp hiss, which caused Donna to chuckle lightly. His hands swatted hers away and he started to unbutton himself, while he stopped her mocking giggle with a surging kiss.

He pushed his pants and underwear in one movement down, they fell to the floor rustling and pooled around his ankles. Donna rashly copied his actions and pushed the new lacy string down, wiggling her feet a little, so that it would drop off completely, and causing her shoes to also fall to the ground.

Leanging slightly back, Crowley looked at her face and took in the beloved features of the woman that had let a bigger impression on him than any other one before and then had left him without a word.

He framed her face with his hands and then let them slowly glide downwards, along her elegant neck, over her by the dress pushed up breasts, and her waist and hip, that have always had the perfect ratio, down to her bare legs. His hands stopped at the hollow of her knees and hold them in a strong grip. With a sudden jerk he pulled her forwards, closer to the edge of the table and closer to himelf.

Startled, she threw her arms around his neck and locked her ankles behind his back. She could feel his erection pressing firmly against her thigh. Breathing heavily in anticipation, she looked up at him and her whole body shivered as she saw that he was still staring straight into her deep blue eyes.

Their eyes kept locked together and Donna forgot to breath under his intense glare, when without a warning, he sank into her with one strong push.

The air was shoved out of her lungs as she felt completely filled. Her nails clawed onto his back and she took a few deep breath to get used to the feeling.

The slight sting of the stretch began to fade away and Donna moved her hips in small circles to urge Crowley to start a slow rythm.

As they moved together, they simultaneously dived in for another kiss. The deeper the kiss, the faster and harder their pace seemed to become. They licked and sucked at the other ones tounge, hands caressing everywhere they could reach, here and there scratching their nails to harshly over too easy breakable skin.

Donna nipped hard at his lower lip and gained a deep growl, followed by a forceful thrust that shook the vanity alarmingly and had some of the make-up utensils fall to the ground.

That's how it has always been between them. A push followed by a shove and than a clash and they burnt down in an explosion of two passionate minds. Everything was a fight, even when they made love, but that was what attracted them and had kept them together in the first place. The respect for someone, who could stand their own ground and wouldn't budge under the first whim of pressure. As a pair, they were an eternal struggle, but joined against a common foe, they were lethal.

Crowley could feel his release coming closer. He guided his hand down from where it was kneading Donna's breast to the tear in her dress. His fingers dipped under the fabric and began to rub confidently against her clit, eliciting a low moan.

It took just a few more frantic thrusts and he came with an animalistic groan, never faltering his movements until he could feel Donna's muscle contracting around him and she also tumbled over the edge with a cuss on her lips.

Their breasts touched with every breath, as they tried to calm down their gasping breathing. Crowley had his face pressed to Donna's, their forheads touching, noses squashing, and their lips just mere millimeters away.

A loud bang on the door broke abruptly the silence in the room and the pair jumped apart.

"Donna! What's taking you so long?", they could hear the voice of Donna's mother yell through the closed door.

Donna climbed off the vanity and rushed to the door to check the lock. She sighed in relief as she saw that her mother couldn't come in just now.

"I'll be out in a second."

"The ceremony starts in five minutes!", came Silvia's desperate complain.

"It's my bloody wedding, they can wait for the bride for a minute or two!"

A heavy puff could be heard through the thick wood, before Sylvia's footsteps guided her away from the door.

"But don't run off again!", she warned her daughter while walking away.

With the feeling of stones in her stomach, Donna turned back around. Crowley had already buttoned up his pants and was now putting on his shirt. His mouth was twitched into the same lazy smile that he always wore after sex, but his eyes twinkled with what Donna could only describe as anticipation.

"Get your stuff and we're out of here", he grinned, while putting on his dress jacket and stuffing his tie into his pocket.

She watched his euphoric movements, studying his features for what she hoped would be the last time until her sight blurred with the oncoming tears.

"Piss off."

"What?"

His face fall at her quiet mutter, but he didn't want to believe what he just heard.

"Just get the hell out off here!", she barked at him. "It's my wedding day and you just come here again and ruin everything!"

Crowley's face turned rapidly from confused over worried to angry.

"What is the problem now?"

"You are!"

She burried her head in her hands as her brain comprehended what she just did.

"I cheated on my husband on our wedding day."

"No, you didn't. You nearly married a scumbag, but you came to your senses and now your coming home with your actual husband."

He stepped forward to pull her hands away from covering her face, but she pushed off. His heart wrenched at the sight of the now streaming tears on her cheeks.

"Why won't you understand. I don't need you and I don't want you. Now piss off!"

She shoved him again, leaning her whole weight into the push, and he stumbled backwards. The anger inside him grow to a full on rage.

"Fine, princess!", he yelled, not caring if anyone outside of the room could hear him. "You'll be rid of me for now, but don't forget our little deal. Six years from now and that bit of magic that keeps your pretty head from exploding will wear off and you're coming right back to papa!"

Watching her in hope for a change of heart, he stood still for a short moment, but Donna didn't react at his threat.

Thinking back, she had never really been afraid me.

He rose the accusing finger, that had been pointed at the crying bride, and with a sharp snap of his fingers he was gone.

The banging on the door started again.

"Donna! The ceremony starts now. What are you doing in there? Is there someone with you?"

Her whole body shook with emotion and she tried to take some calming breaths, before she gave a week reply.

"In a minute!"

Whipping her tears away, she turned towards the full-length mirror to inspect the damage, but she couldn't find any. Her dress was miraculously stitched back together, as if it had never been teared apart, and her hair was still in a neat bun. In a hurry, she put her shoes on and reapplied her make-up, prompting her eyes not to tear up again.

She was about to walk out of the room, as her eye was caught by a grey fabric under the vanity. Picking it up, she recognized it as Crowley's handkerchief. Her fingers stroke absentmindedly over the embroidered red letter.

"If you don't come out right now-", her mother started to shout from outside.

"I'm coming!"

Donna clenched her fist in anger, before she threw the kerchief forcefully into the bin next to the vanity table. Without a second thought towards it, she walked outside of the room, to the new rest of her life.


End file.
